


Wake Up, Get Up, Get In Me

by Assido_Mina



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inside, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choking, Nipple Licking, OT3, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, Painting, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Rimming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Skipping Class, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, body painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assido_Mina/pseuds/Assido_Mina
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Kamoshida's shocking admission, and unbeknownst to the student body three of their fellows were to thank for that. Though they didn't know about the role that they'd played, they did know that perhaps they may have been a little too quick to judge them, and some apologies were in order.But come to think of it, they never seemed to spend a moment alone, and they were always disappearing off somewhere by themselves as soon as classes ended.And come to think of it, they hadn't even come to class today. Where could they be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona 5 piece! I've got some things to say in the end notes :3

Shujin Academy. Academy of the prestigious, sanctuary of the rich, guiding light for the powerful, an absolute playground for the privileged and an utter prison for those unlucky enough to lose the societal lottery. Though their reputation had recently taken a blow with the controversial loss of one of their previously esteemed PE teachers, there was still no shortage of interested parties that wanted to stick their noses in to inspect the future generation that would be working firmly underneath their boot.

But unknown to them, there were certain figures working in the shadows to work against those in the shadows, those who had seen what was going wrong with society and were refusing to just accept it as a part of the way that things were. A group of people that had the strength and will to take back what was theirs and punish those that would abuse those under them. A very small group that couldn’t quite dedicate themselves one hundred percent to their task just yet, seeing as they were still only three students in the middle of a school year.

Though, as Ms. Kawakami could personally attest, it didn’t look like at least two thirds of them were interested in what the school had to offer.

_ Where is he?  _ She thought, staring at the two empty seats while the rest of the students found their place in their textbooks,  _ Both of them… it’s too early in the year to slack off already. _

It wasn’t the first time that it had happened, and that time had barely avoided a trip to the principal’s office when they’d stumbled in halfway through the class with a half-mumbled apology and a conspicuous hiding of their necks, as though she was some fifty year old spinster who didn’t know  _ exactly _ what they’d been up to.

It pissed her off though that her first thought was “Ah, to be young”, when she wasn’t even that old all things considered… but she wasn’t spiteful enough to take that out on two students who were fumbling their way through what she’d long ago discovered for herself. Though she would at least appreciate if they could take care of that particular need on their own time, and on their own property, it wouldn’t do  _ anyone _ any good if someone walked into the bathroom to be confronted with a sight like that.

A few weeks previous she hadn’t really thought much of either student, curiosity at what kind of student a convicted criminal would make, and polite indifference to a student that had been the subject of some rather descriptive and, with the advantage of hindsight, incredibly cruel rumors. But she’d seen them more and more over the last few weeks, before and after the announcement from Kamoshida that had shaken staff and student alike, and suddenly placed the near loss of a young student in a completely different light. No one had missed the way that Ann had screamed at him for the harm done to her friend, and with every word that echoed in the auditorium most gathered felt like they were being put on trial as well, her anger as far-reaching as it was potent. From what she could tell a number of the students had apologized, and she had resolved to give more of a chance to the passionate young woman and the surprisingly caring young man who had stepped close to her and led her away when Kamoshida had finally disappeared from sight.

Unfortunately, though they had both turned out to be more worthy of attention than she had given them credit for, they could hardly be said to be excellent students. Of course Ann did enough to get by, and while Akira certainly seemed to be able to give the answer to just about every question that he was asked (As well as whisper the answer to the questions that  _ Ann _ was asked) he seemed to be more concerned with mumbling at the drawer in his desk or sleeping so obviously that even students walking outside could see him doing so. 

But they weren’t disruptive, not as much as she had heard their friend Ryuji was, so she was willing to tolerate it so long as they still showed her the base respect of not interrupting her lessons. This particular situation was in a more grey area, but given everything that they had been through lately, and how  _ personal _ Kamoshida’s announcement must have been… she would give them a pass this time.

But  _ just _ this time. She hoped at least that they weren’t being reckless about it.

 

Unfortunately, she had no real idea about just how reckless they were by nature. And if one was to follow along the hallway outside the classroom, all the way to the staircase that wound up and up until you reached sunlight, you would be able to see just how reckless they were.

“Oh g-god!” Ann moaned, grinding her hips in Akira’s lap and clamping her lip between her teeth. Her nails dragged down his back so hard that he could almost feel the sharp sting of blood being drawn even through his shirt, hair whipping back as she let her head fall into his shoulder to muffle the squeaks and groans drifting freely from her mouth.

Her faithful leader was barely more composed, his mouth only closed from a stubborn desire to seem in control, his hands fisting in her hair and pulling just a little more than he really needed to, the corners of his lips quirking upwards almost imperceptibly whenever he coaxed yet another panted plea for more from his partner. Though she was thrashing wildly on top of him, lost in a sea of her own frantic lust, he was far from content to allow her to do  _ all _ of the work, thrusting his hips upwards as best he could sandwiched between her and the cold concrete of the rooftop, his hands drifting from her hair and roving down to her still covered chest, squeezing exploratively before pinching roughly, knowing exactly what both of them needed to lose themselves even more.

“Jeez,” Ryuji sighed, leaning against the wall next to the door and peeking through the crack that he’d left open, “You two are really somethin’, y’know that?”

“You sound- ah! - jealous,” Ann laughed, what should have been irritating instead cracking a smile onto his face, “You don’t… have to be look out you know.”

“Yeah, cause  _ that’s _ how a teacher should find us slackin’ from class, bare assed and covered in cum instead of… I dunno, playin’ cards.” He whistled over at Akira, smirking at the raise of the eyebrow that he received in response. “How’d that go? You think you’d get thrown in jail for fuckin’?”

“I think I’d get more of a warning,” He said, grinning wildly as he lowered Ann’s back to the ground, “And kind of hypocritical, coming from the guy who’s had his dick in his hand for the last ten minutes.”

“What can I say? You two are really somethin’.” Ryuji palmed at himself, tugging lazily on a half-hard dick that could rise to full mast in an instant, not wanting to have his fun while someone wasn’t on the lookout. This wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this in such a public place, though the last time had almost been a complete disaster. He hadn’t thought that he’d ever be able to shrink as fast as he had when they’d been behind the HVAC units and heard the door slam open, forcing themselves to remain still and quiet while that poor third year student tended to the small garden that sat just out of public view. The longest twenty minutes of his life passed by somehow without her walking around the corner to be confronted with the sight of the girl of rumor wedged between the two most notable delinquents of the school, naked as the day they were born and still breathing heavily from what had been  _ very  _ vigorous activity.

So no, ever since then he was at least going to make an effort to make sure they had  _ some _ warning when someone wanted to come up to the roof unannounced. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself a  _ little _ bit in the meantime.

Akira, in a way that would seem strange to anyone that hadn’t seen him throw himself into every fight that he could in the Metaverse, was all too eager to surrender himself to the chaos and madness, one of Ann’s legs draped lazily over his shoulder and his arm tensed next to her head, the veins in his forearm bulging as he gripped the ground as best he could to get the proper leverage to lay into her. For the first time they truly appreciated just how much construction was going on through the city, otherwise the echoing claps of their bodies meeting might have seemed strange to anyone that might have heard them.

By now Ann had covered her mouth with her palm, not trusting herself to  _ not _ scream out in sheer ecstasy, the fingers of her free hand roving across his chest and gliding across abs that seemed to get harder every day, their constant visits to the Metaverse doing all of them a world of wonder when it came to their bodies. She hadn’t missed the way that their eyes had started lingering more and more on her ass when she walked in front of them, and if it was anyone else she would just chalk it up to the usual irritating horniness that she was normally met with, but with these two… if they were really starting to stare  _ more _ then that meant that there was a serious difference from before and after they had started their little endeavour, and if she’d started bouncing a little more when she walked with them… well that was her own secret.

“Oh f-fuck,” She mumbled behind her hand, eyelids flickering as her vision started turning white, “A-Akira!”

Akira gripped her thigh so tightly that his fingers bruised her skin, pushing himself even deeper into her and leaning down to drag his tongue across her neck, the barest hint of teeth scraping across her pulse point finally sending her careening over the edge and into the throes of climax. He barely got his hand clamped over her mouth when she hung her head back and half-groaned, half-screamed out her release, not quite at his own peak but determined to push her through hers. Snapping his hips against her one last time, she squeezed him so tightly that he could hardly even think about pulling out, clenching his teeth as he fluttered on the edge before settling again, her body stilling underneath his even as her chest continued to heave, a trilling whimper flowing through her lips as he slipped out of her and sat back.

“Looks like fun,” Ryuji said, grinning as he walked over, cock hard in his hand and his teeth shining in the sunlight, “Taggin’ in!”

Akira snorted, standing up and slapping his hand against Ryuji’s, not bothering to button himself up as he walked over to take his place by the door. “Don’t be too rough, she’s sensitive.”

“Don’t tell him to go e-easy on me...”

“Yeah Aki, don’t tell me to go easy on her.”

“Whatever,” Akira snorted, waving lazily and standing back to watch the show. As much as he enjoyed taking part, and he  _ really _ enjoyed it, there was something to be said about just taking a back seat and watching the two of them work their magic. Though they hadn’t been involved physically until he’d come into the picture, they’d still known each other for quite some time before, there was always something to be said for that kind of familiarity. And with the way that they looked into the other’s eyes like they knew exactly what they were thinking, the soft smile on her face and the easy grin on his, it was obvious that these two just fit.

“You ready for it?” Ryuji asked, dragging his tip between her lips and leaning down until their noses were only an inch apart, “Think you can handle it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked, pecking at his nose, and laughing, “Actually going to do something new this time?”

He growled, scraping his fingers along her sides, drawing out a giggle as he brushed along a particularly ticklish part of her ribs before coming to her chest, popping just enough buttons to be able to pull her shirt apart without ruining it. He was horny and impulsive, but that didn’t mean he didn’t recognize that she still actually had to go to class after this.

“God, your tits are amazin’,” He said, voice low in his throat as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her chest, her hands winding into his hair and guiding him just lower, fingers dragging her bra down and resting her nipple against his chin. “That an invitation?”

“I literally don’t know what else it could be.”

Grinning into her skin and darting his tongue across her nipple, he chuckled at the throaty groan that she gave him, her fingers tightening in his hair and pulling him even more against her. He hated to keep a lady waiting, so with an open mouthed grin he clamped his lips around her breast, tongue flicking and stroking around her rapidly hardening nipple, taking himself in hand and pushing himself deeper into her while she gasped.

“Ryuji!” Ann panted, staring down at him with wide eyes before she clamped them shut, his thrusts already sharp and snapping, the natural frustration that built up when you were forced to watch rather than take part letting itself out with every meeting of their hips. “Right there! Don’t stop!”

Sucking against her breast, he let his teeth scrape along the skin and pinch _ just so _ around her nipple, just enough for her to know that he  _ could. _ The effect was exactly what he wanted, her body tightening even more around him and her fingers almost tearing out strands of his hair to pull him back up, their lips meeting in a feverish clash of want and pure need, mumbled commands and affirmations being swallowed as he let his actions do the talking for him.

Ann was in heaven, her back was stinging from friction, her thighs were a mess, her neck was  _ definitely  _ not going to be helping the rumors not just about her, but about all three of them at this point, but she could hardly find itself in her to care even the slightest. In some ways… now that she knew there was at least some truth to them, a part of her actually  _ liked _ the fact that people were whispering about the three of them, like they were jealous of what the three of them weren’t scared to do together.

She wasn’t about to walk into English class wearing a necklace of cum by any means, but she could at least… show off at least the  _ hint _ of a bruised neck. That might get them talking on  _ her  _ terms.

“Harder!” She gasped, squeezing her hand around his neck and lifting his head away from her, smirking at the audible catch in his breath. He looked set to grab her around the hips and test just how much their bodies could really take when their attention was drawn to the footsteps coming towards them, both of them looking to the left and up at Akira’s smirking face.

“Alright, I think I’ve let you have enough fun on your own,” He said, tapping Ryuji’s cheek with what he hadn’t even bothered to tuck away, “Come on partner, you gonna help me out?”

“But… the door?”

“Who cares?” He asked, shrugging as though the thought of being caught in the act was nothing to be worried about in the slightest, “If they see, they see, what can they do about it?”

Ryuji wanted to protest purely on principle alone, but thinking was starting to get harder with each tap against his cheek, his resolve finally failing him as he turned his head and closed his lips around the tip, blushing furiously at Akira’s thankful sigh.

“That’s better,” He said, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes before placing his hand on the back of Ryuji’s head, “Don’t forget about Ann.”

“Yeah,” She said, working her hips against him and staring up at where his mouth and Akira’s cock met, “Don’t forget about me.”

It was awkward positioning, they’d been in this position many times before but with Ann in the middle instead, he was fumbling on how to effectively work both his head and his hips at the same time without falling over completely. It took a few minutes of clumsy exploration seeing what worked and what didn’t, but they were patient enough to indulge him, this entire thing had started as half-exploration, half-adrenaline anyway, it only fit that they kept that going through the entire relationship.

Soon enough though he had found a balance that worked well, and within no time at all their expressions changed from that breathless patience that they were so insistent on having with each other to a grateful ecstasy, breathing ragged and their bodies shivering. Akira pumped his hips lightly to help both Ryuji and to help his own need, while Ann took up more of the work in her hips to get them both to the edge quicker, his thrusts hitting even deeper now that she was bracing her feet against the ground and arching her lower body, teeth clamped tightly around her knuckle to stop from shrieking too loudly.

And all the while the door hadn’t just been left unguarded, it had been left open as well, all of them basking in the knowledge that if someone came walking up those steps there would be nothing stopping them from seeing them, but they were beginning to understand that with what they knew of people at this school, it was likely that anyone who saw them wouldn’t feel like they could do anything to stop them. There was a powerful thrill in knowing that.

“Ryuji…” Akira sighed, brushing the back of his finger along his partner’s cheek, “I’m getting close.”

He and Ann were in danger of losing themselves completely to laughter when he tried to say that he was too, only managing a garbled, “Mmm ooo!”, before the first flickers of climax took them both and left their only verbalizations being shivers and sighs. Ann was the first to go, which came as no surprise at all considering she’d already had an orgasm no more than twenty minutes ago, leaving her a shivering wreck that thrashed wildly underneath him to try and push him along as well. Akira was next, his hand fisting in Ryuji’s hair and pushing him flush against his crotch, Ryuji’s throat opening up and swallowing cock and cum alike, his eyes watering from the sudden intrusion but accepting what he was given nonetheless. 

It took a few more pumps of his hips, Ann’s legs drawing him deeper into herself as best she could maneuver him, but soon enough Ryuji choked out a gasp and felt the muscles in his thighs tense, his release coming quickly and violently as he unloaded himself inside of her, falling forward and barely catching himself before he crushed her completely.

“Woah, e-easy there,” Ann sighed, face red and her hair a mess, chest heaving from the countless breaths that had been stolen from her. To the two of them, in that moment, she was the most beautiful sight that they had laid their eyes upon, and it didn’t take much hesitation before they were all gathered on the ground next to one another, passing themselves from one mouth to another as they brought themselves back down to earth.

“Well that was… fun,” Akira laughed, collapsing back and finally letting the exhaustion get the better of him, “Why is it that everything we do together ends in sweat?”

“Because everything that’s fun ends in sweat,” Ryuji chuckled, zipping himself up and looking towards the door, “You two should probably get going, doesn’t class start soon?”

“Yeah we do, in…” Akira pulled out his phone, frowning briefly before his eyebrows lifted up his forehead. “Forty minutes ago.”

_ “What?”  _ Ann gasped, shuffling herself over and staring at his screen, “Crap, Kawakami’s gonna ruin us for this.”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Akira assured her, “She hasn’t given me any crap for my record, that’s better than pretty much everyone else here.”

“Maybe… but from now on let’s keep the fucking to out of school, my grades are bad enough.” She looked down between her legs, finally realizing what the weird feeling was. “And stop cumming in me! I can’t keep paying for pills!”

“You weren’t exactly givin’ me signs that you  _ didn’t _ want me to do it!” Ryuji snapped, “You locked me in place!”

“Yeah, well… shut up!”

“I’ll talk to Tae about it,” Akira sighed, pushing himself between them so they wouldn’t start a fresh argument, “She’s probably stocked up, I’ll ask next time I’m in.”

“She’s weird, but she’s pretty cool,” Ann said, “She could probably be a model.”

Akira had to agree, if the way his eyes always attached themselves to the long legs that she seemed determined to show off every time he came by was any indication. Before his thoughts could travel  _ other _ places and get them started all over again, his phone lit up with a message notification.

“It’s Mishima,” He said, smiling to himself at the two of them simultaneously turning up their noses and retching, “He says that a request came in on the boards, something about some famous artist abusing his wards. We should probably look into that.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji said, smile widening and his energy coming back to him with a vengeance, “Hell yeah! People are startin’ to believe in us!”

“We’ll see about that,” Ann replied, standing and brushing the dust off her back, “But right now I need to go to the bathroom and wash up, if anyone smells me right now no way are they not going to realize what we were doing.”

“That’s… a good plan,” Akira said, grimacing when he ran a hand down his neck, “Me and Ryuji should do the same.”

“The same? Dude I’m gonna march in there and wear it like a badge of honor!”

“Get in the damn bathroom.”

Laughing and kicking at each other as they descended down the stairs, they left the rooftop behind them and set out to steal another wicked heart and prevent more innocent people from being trapped in danger and despair, content in knowing that every step of the way they would have the two most important people that they’d ever met right by their side.

Such was the life of a Phantom Thief.

 


	2. Yusuke

For as long as he could remember, Yusuke had been alone. There had been many students of Madarame over the years, but just as they had kept to themselves out of some desire to be the sole pupil in his eyes, so too had Yusuke, until eventually he was the only one that had remained. And soon, though not as soon as he might have wished, he was no longer a pupil of Madarame, but nor was he alone as he had been before.

Though even in the month that had passed since he had awoken to his new potential and found a calling in something much bigger than himself, he had to admit that he was no less confused than he had been when he was a child. The new company that he was keeping certainly wasn’t helping with that.

It had all started with a request for a model, then escalated into a request for a painting that in hindsight was much more… lascivious in nature than he had intended, but had managed to not be painted anyway. Though it had been greatly overshadowed by the events surrounding it, he was grateful that Ann hadn’t been forced to bare herself for his impulsive desire, having gotten to know her, and indeed the spectacular friends that she had, he would have been overcome with shame if it had gone any further, something he had noted in his apology to them when he had woken in a fitful sleep one night.

But they had forgiven him easily, so easily that it could hardly be said that they’d even considered it at all, and by now even he had let the memory drift into the back of his mind to only be thought of in brief moments of calm.

At least he  _ had _ forgotten about it, until his phone had lit up with a chat notification and he had been greeted with the sight of his three friends all but shouting at him for attention.

**Ann:** Heeeeeeey Yusuke, what are you doing tomorrow?

**Akira:** He’s painting.

**Ryuji:** Yea but what?

**Akira:** On canvas.

**Akira:** But he doesn’t have a subject yet.

Yusuke chuckled, letting his head fall back against his pillow as he narrowed his eyes in the dark.

**Yusuke:** I was planning to practice a new style, yes, but Akira is right. I am much in need of some new inspiration, I’m afraid my normal muse isn’t quite with me.

**Ryuji:** What like… you need a model or somethin?

**Yusuke:** I… wouldn’t turn down the opportunity for one.

**Ann:** Mmmhmmm

**Ann:** How aboooooouut

**Ann:** Three of them?

**Yusuke:** Three?

**Akira:** That’s two more than one.

**Yusuke:** I’m flattered but… I wouldn’t want to ask any of you to sit there for hours like that.

**Akira:** That’s why we’re asking you first.

**Akira:** See how smart we are?

**Ann:** That first time was… weird, but we thought about it and figured… why not?

**Ryuji:** I’ve never been painted before, so yea, why not?

**Yusuke:** In that case I would be delighted!

**Yusuke:** I am not sure that tomorrow would be a good day at the school however.

**Akira:** Just grab your stuff and bring it here, I’ve got space.

**Akira:** Probably have an easel in here somewhere, I dunno.

**Ryuji:** I took one from school a couple months ago, I’ll bring it.

**Ann:** I didn’t know you painted!

**Ryuji:** I don’t.

Sending through a quick message to let them know what time he would be there before ducking out of the conversation, Yusuke dropped his phone next to him on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, not able to help the smile that grew as the minutes ticked by. Finally, some genuine inspiration.

****

The next morning, though it could debatably be called the next day considering how little sleep he’d gotten, Yusuke was standing in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, canvas clutched underneath his arm and his supplies tucked into his bag. It had been a mission to actually get through the crowds without damaging or tearing the canvas, but it seemed that luck had been on his side today.

The usual cats were roaming through the neighborhood, brushing against his legs as he stepped around the corner to see Leblanc off in the distance, that now familiar sign hanging up like it was welcoming him home. He narrowly avoided disaster however when the door swung open suddenly, dancing to the side and barely keeping a hand on his canvas, smiling in apology at an equally apologetic Sojiro.

“I’m sorry sir,” He said, bowing his head lightly, “Forgive my clumsiness.”

“Uh… yeah, don’t worry about it. Sorry.” Sojiro scratched the back of his neck, before placing his hat on his head and stepping further outside. “Figured I’d give you kids your space, I did some painting when I was your age, you don’t need some old man sitting beneath you banging pots together.”

“Oh please, don’t feel that you need to vacate your own space…”

Sojiro waved him off. “I said don’t worry about it, it’s no trouble. Besides, it’s a sunny day, I don’t get to enjoy those much.”

“Then I will leave you to your day,” Yusuke answered, aiming to take a step forward but noticing who was in the door, “Hello Morgana, are you leaving too?”

Morgana shook his head, trotting up beside Sojiro and butting himself against his leg, purring happily when he was picked up and carried along. Yusuke watched him go with his eyebrows drawn together in conclusion, wondering what  _ that _ attitude could possibly be warranted by. But he could think about that later, when his thoughts could be freed after finally creating something new after such creative stagnation.

“Hello?” He called up the stairs, peeking his head around the corner to look up into the attic, “Akira? I’m not intruding am I?”

“No, no come up!” Akira shouted back, “We’re just setting everything up, don’t worry about it.”

Yusuke nodded to himself, turning himself sideways so that he could awkwardly fit everything in the narrow staircase as he made his ascent. What he saw when he arrived at the top of the stairs was enough to make him smile, an easel set up facing the stairs with a stool positioned in front of it, in a way that would ensure that the sun would be at his back but wouldn’t block the light from drifting over his models. There was a small sheet draped across the ground underneath the stool, thick enough to block any drops of paint from staining the floor, but thin enough that he wouldn’t slip trying to move himself forward if need be.

“This is spectacular,” He said, bowing at his friends gratefully, “You have my thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it man,” Ryuji laughed, scrubbing his hand through his hair, “You’re the expert here, we just did what we thought we should do.”

“We wanted to make you feel welcome!” Ann smiled brightly, stepping closer to her two partners. “You’re a part of this group now too, we wanted to make sure you knew that.”

Akira nodded in agreement, reaching out for the canvas. “I’ll put this up, you get comfortable ok?”

Yusuke handed over the canvas and gripped his bag, setting it down next to the stool and busying himself with removing everything and placing it in its rightful spot. He had three perfect models after all, he needed to make sure that he himself was just as ready to capture their perfection, and by the time that the canvas had been set in place and Akira had hummed to himself in satisfaction he believed that he was ready.

“Ok, if you could all take the positions that you would be comfortable with, we can get started.”

He had expected them to drape themselves over the couch that had been moved into the back of the room, or perhaps even to just drop to the floor where they stood and take a more natural, if uncomfortable approach to things. What he didn’t expect was for Akira and Ann to start unbuttoning their shirts and for Ryuji to just flip his tank top over his head, reaching the point where they were just about to step out of their underwear before Yusuke finally realized exactly what was happening in front of him.

“I- excuse me!” He all but shouted, clamping his hand over his mouth but very pointedly not his eyes, “What… are you doing?”

“Getting ready to model,” Akira said, shrugging as though he didn’t still have his thumbs pressed against the inside of his underwear, “That’s what you said to do.”

“Yes I… certainly said that but...” He flapped his hand in front of them, trying not to let his eyes linger on any one of them for too long. “Your clothes?”

“Oh,” Ann said, grimacing at the other two, “I guess we didn’t really tell him that last part huh?”

“You were pretty set on havin’ Ann be a nude model before,” Ryuji said, kicking his top off to the side, “We thought you were still thinkin’ of that when we we brought it up.”

“I meant just normal, clothed modelling! I don’t wish to make any of you uncomfortable, especially after all that you’ve done for me, and especially after that awkwardness from my previous request…”

Akira looked around, eyes drifting across Ann’s stomach and Ryuji’s shoulders, before falling back to his own chest. Glancing up at Yusuke with a smirk, he asked, “Do we look uncomfortable to you?”

“No…” Yusuke said, and it was immediately obvious where he had seen that smirk before. It was almost as if Akira had stepped out, and Joker had taken his place, and he very much was not going to vocalise exactly  _ what _ that made him feel. “Are you truly ok with this?”

“For sure,” Ryuji said, leaning down and stepping out of his underwear, hiding his smile at the very obvious blush on Yusuke’s face, “See?”

The others were much more open with their laughter, shoulders trembling and their cheeks glowing as Akira tossed his underwear off to the side while Ann unclipped her bra, Ryuji and himself helping her step out of her panties and leaving them all open to the air and completely bare in front of Yusuke’s eyes. To say that he was merely shocked was… a disservice to how much of a mess his mind was in at that moment.

“If you are certain that you wish to be painted this way then… I would consider it an honor.” He nodded, cheeks still bright and his tongue dry, but he was determined to do every inch of their beauty justice. If only he could get his hand to stop shaking. Just as he’d thought previously, they retired to the couch and reclined lazily enough that they could remain comfortable but strong enough that they still gave him a workable set of lines to work with. Clearly they’d put some thought into how exactly they were going to do this, which might explain how… close and comfortable they seemed to be getting with each other.

But such thoughts were banished the moment that brush touched canvas, familiar strokes and movements accompanying a gaze that had turned analytical rather than observant, drawing upon a lifetime of experience to know exactly where to place the brush, where to add a splash of color and where to leave dark, the forms of his friends shifting and transforming on his canvas to become something so much more than just something to gaze at, they were becoming something to be lost in, something to absorb with every ounce of your control.

It was a wonder what passion could do for your process.

Before it felt like any time had passed at all the alarm on his phone gently rang, signalling the end of the two hours that he had set for a break. Much to his surprise though it seemed that they almost didn’t need to take one, the two hours had flowed by in an endless sweeping of brush and paint, an almost completed portrait sitting in front of him and only needing the barest of time to give the finishing touches.

“I’m so sorry to ask but…” Yusuke looked around the canvas, seeing them still in the same positions but with something… different about them. “Would you mind sitting there for about twenty minutes more? That is all the time that I will need to finish this I believe.”

“Y-yeah, go ahead,” Ann said, shifting in place and settling herself again, “However long you need us and all.”

“…thank you,” He said, tilting his head at the strange stammer at the beginning of her sentence, “Are you alright? Do you need water?”

“No! We’re fine!” She giggled, slapping at Akira’s chest before falling back into place, “Come on, twenty minutes, we can do that!”

The next twenty minutes went by without major issue, Yusuke’s thoughts shifting back into his creative mode to allow him to do what he had come here to accomplish, though parts of him were starting to drift through the cloud of his mind toward the end until he finally set down his brush in satisfaction. It was a good portrait, capturing the utter rebelliousness and power that they each possessed even with nothing at all covering them to the viewer, a state that normally should have signified absolute weakness. A fitting contrast given what he had come to learn of them so far.

But something had bothered him about the way Ann had responded to him before he had started up again, and now that he didn’t have to worry about finishing off before they got too tired he could take a moment to try and work out what it was. One glance at the three of them now that his thoughts weren’t half focused on painting and it was instantly obvious  _ exactly _ why she had reacted that way.

Though their pose hadn’t shifted enough to ruin his painting, they had definitely moved positions in the subtlest of ways, Ann’s hand shifting from being held by Ryuji’s thigh to behind his back, Akira’s hand going from lightly caressing her toned stomach to resting between her thighs. Ryuji was the only one who hadn’t moved in any discernible way, but on closer inspection it seemed that Ann had been sitting on his hand since the beginning, his forearm flexing with each movement he was no doubt making beneath her.

“Ah,” Yusuke said, clearing his throat and looking down at his feet, “I see, I’m sorry for looking.”

“You don’t have to be.”

His eyes snapped back to Akira, that infuriating smirk now back in full force and his hands on Ann giving up on all pretense of subtlety, a telltale moan slipping from between her lips as if for confirmation. His eyes however were completely locked on Yusuke’s, almost  _ daring  _ him to make any move to leave. “How’d the portrait turn out?”

“It’s… It’s… good.” Yusuke shook his head, glancing at the canvas and narrowing his eyes. “Although in hindsight it seems that I’ve captured an image far more carnal than I had initially intended.”

How he had managed to miss that was a complete mystery to him, the blush so lovingly shaded across their cheeks, the obvious contortions of their chests from the heaviness of their breathing, the complete lack of any actual  _ hiding  _ on their part, if anything they had made themselves even  _ more _ obvious with what they wanted him to see, Ryuji’s and Ann’s legs were spread apart in such a way that the only thing stopping him from seeing  _ everything _ was the fact that there were hands  _ just _ in the way.

“Wow, that looks really good,” Akira said, leaning on his shoulder with his wet fingers in plain sight, “You should be proud.”

“Oh my god!” Ann shouted, grabbing Ryuji and dragging him closer to see, “We look so good! You’re so talented!”

“Damn man, I don’t think I’ve ever looked this cool,” Ryuji laughed, leaning in closer to see the finer details of the painting, while Ann squeezed against Yusuke’s back to do the same.

Yusuke meanwhile was having a near mental shutdown, everything happening so  _ fast  _ that he could hardly even consider it reality. “I-I-I-I’m sorry, I feel like I’m rather unprepared for whatever this is.” The sheer  _ warmth _ of the three of them squeezing in on him certainly wasn’t doing him any favors in terms of cognitive ability.

The three of them looked at each other, and in that moment the smile that they gave him wouldn’t look out of place on actual  _ demons. _ “We wanted to do something special for you,” Akira said, “We told you before, you’re one of us now.”

“But that… doesn’t explain the nakedness.”

“Oh, that’s just because we wanted to show you how comfortable we are around you,” Ann giggled, “Plus you know, we just like doing that together.”

“Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Suddenly everything made sense to Yusuke in a way that should have really been obvious since the beginning. “Those rumors that I heard make a lot of sense now.”

“A bunch of ‘em are true too,” Ryuji laughed, grinning that wide-mouthed grin of his, “Some ain’t, but we started a couple of ‘em ourselves.”

“The school roof?”

“Yea.”

“The bathrooms at the tv station?”

“Yup.”

“The  _ train?” _

“Mmmmmmmmhm.”

“Oh my.” Yusuke clamped his hand over his mouth, not having realized the sheer depth of their…  _ appetites  _ for one another. “I don’t understand, what does that have to do with today? I would have gotten the message completely if you were still clothed.”

Akira looked at him with possibly the laziest expression he had ever worn, eyes almost closed and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smirk. Playfully flicking his fingers in front of Yusuke’s face and just narrowly avoiding getting any drops on him, the origin of which was absolutely no mystery, he leaned in and asked, “You want to join in?”

“Do I wish to  _ what?”  _ Yusuke jumped up, almost stumbling but catching himself on the table. “I’m afraid that I have no concept of what you could possibly be asking me!”

“Alright Yusuke, alright.” Akira held his hands up, stepping away from the painting and more into the open. “Just take a breath, can you do that? Come on, in and out.”

He sucked in as deep a breath as he could, holding onto it for a few seconds before letting it out, a chunk of the sudden anxiety exiting with it but not expelling itself completely. It was at least enough to stop him from shaking, and enough for the three of them to smile encouragingly.

“Ok, maybe that wasn’t the best way to ask you,” Akira laughed, popping his bottom lip out and lifting his shoulders in an exaggerated shrug, “You can’t blame us for trying though right? You’ll probably laugh about this later.”

“I’m not sure that I’ll have the strength to think about this later,” He replied, though he managed a weak chuckle, “This is quite the image in front of me after all.”

Ann placed her hand on Akira’s forearm, the two of them sharing a look before she took a step towards Yusuke. “Is the problem just with how we asked, or well, how we  _ didn’t  _ really ask, or is it something else?”

“It’s…” He looked away from them, able to look at them for short periods of time but not quite able to manage an extended period. “I’m at a loss for how I should act in this sort of situation, so I suppose much of my worry comes from that. But also… why me?”

“What do ya mean ‘Why you’?” Ryuji asked, “Dude have you seen yourself? When we first met I was kinda jealous ya didn’t ask  _ me _ to model, and damn, now that I actually know you? Come on.”

“You’re passionate,” Akira said, “I really love that, and I definitely can’t do the things that you can. I really admire you.”

“And you’re so sweet!” Ann took another step forward, before taking his hand and running her thumb along his knuckles. “Sure the way we met was kinda… weird, but you apologized for that! And you’re always there for us when we need you, no matter when, you’re always checking up on us. And, well, you’re pretty nice to look at too.”

“I’m…” He smiled, warmly and openly, before bowing his head in thanks. “Thank you for the compliments, I haven’t received anything quite like that before. But even if I was to accept your offer… there is still one very large problem.”

“What’s that?” Ryuji asked, prompting the other two to hang their heads and cover their faces, “What? Did I say somethin’ wrong?”

“From the sound of what I’ve been saying, does it sound like I have any sort of experience in this sort of thing?” Yusuke’s tone was snippier than usual, but it was greatly undercut by the blush across his cheeks. “I doubt that I would have the first clue on what to do and when.”

“Oh that’s no biggie,” He scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal, “Just sit back and let us take care of you, that’s what Akira had to do for me when this all started. I didn’t know a  _ thing _ about the right way to fuck haha.”

“You were a quick learner,” Akira said, pressing a kiss against his temple, “You probably would be too.”

“But if you wanted to stop it would be as easy as just saying so,” Ann said, “We don’t want to make you do anything that you don’t want to. Or if you wanted to be involved but didn’t want to do anything you could just… watch?”

Though it was a way for him to still say yes and stay within his comfort zone, the idea didn’t quite sit right with Yusuke. “No… this is a challenge, one that I haven’t faced before, I’m not going to run from it! I’ll be involved as much as I can, so long as you lend me your hands when I need them.”

“Oh trust me, you won’t have to ask for hands…” Akira yelped in pain when Ann slapped his arm, but when he stepped forward and took Yusuke’s other hand in his own his face showed only happiness. “Just let us know if we should stop alright?”

“I will,” He said, before adding with a grimace, “I’m… sorry if I don’t last very long.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryuji said, stepping forward and dropping to his knees, “Now come on, let’s get started.”

Akira shoved him out of the way with his hip, taking the newly vacated spot in front of Yusuke. “Wait your turn, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

“All of us have!”

Yusuke remained still, not wanting to break his resolve to stay as his zipper was undone, the nervousness returning full force at the feeling of being close to baring himself in front of his friends. Ann’s hand on his helped ground him however, a deep breath taken and exhaled as Akira wrapped his fingers around his length and pulled him free, sucking in a breath at the sight in front of him.

“Wow,” Akira sighed, eyes flicking between Yusuke’s face and his crotch, “You don’t really look like the type.”

“Is this… satisfactory?”

“More than,” He said, licking his lips, “Thanks for the meal.”

The groan that tore out of Yusuke’s lungs was most unbecoming, but he couldn’t find the strength to chastise himself for it at the feeling of Akira’s lips wrapped around him, hand stroking against what he wasn’t swallowing at the moment. Ryuji, not one to be undone at the best of times, crawled underneath him as best he could, lips pursing and tongue drifting along Yusuke’s sac, holding up his middle finger when Akira slapped the back of his head in annoyance.

“Hey, kiss me,” Ann said, using two fingers to turn his head to face her, “Holding your hand is nice, but I can’t just stand here.”

He didn’t even attempt to use words, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her neck and bring their lips together, her fingers trailing into his open collar and circling his nipple. When she clamped her teeth around his bottom lip and tugged he could only make a guttural growl in response, before her tongue soothed the pain and slipped into his mouth.

“Stop hoggin’ him man,” Ryuji protested, placing kisses against Yusuke’s shaft when he could get a free space, “I’ve been wantin’ to do it almost as long as you have.”

Akira pulled off with a pop, rolling his eyes and grabbing a fistful of Ryuji’s hair. “Fine, if you’re going to be using your mouth anyway.”

Ryuji’s eyes crinkled with joy, lips sucking down and his throat opening up as Akira forced his head back and forth, treating him more like a toy that he was using on Yusuke more than a partner. He couldn’t find it in himself to complain, aside from a brief moment where he choked before his nose was resting against Yusuke’s stomach, successfully taking every inch of his honestly surprising length.

“This… is quite unlike anything I’ve experienced,” He panted, head craned up while Ann sucked on his neck, “How many- ah- times have you done this?”

“A couple,” Akira answered, “More than a couple. A lot. A lot a lot.”

“Don’t get him started,” Ann said, unbuttoning his shirt and baring his chest to them, “He can go on for hours like that.”

Not that Yusuke really minded, or even really processed the words completely, he was too distracted by the feeling of Ryuji’s lips wrapped around him, swallowing him so deeply that it was a wonder that he wasn’t sucking him completely out of his skin. Everytime Akira pulled Ryuji back his hips thrust forward to try and capture just a little more of that feeling before it all came rushing back, the sight of Ryuji staring up at him with wide eyes filled with such desire was almost enough to make Yusuke lose control right then and there, and it was only through sheer will that he was able to keep himself in one piece.

“Are you ok?” Ann asked him, pulling back from his lips to look at him closely, “It’s not too much?”

“It’s… quite a lot,” He groaned, eyelids fluttering and his mouth falling open, “But I-I’m fine.”

“Good,” She said, smiling deviously, “Because there’s a lot of things that we want to do to you.”

“Wha- ah!” He yelped when she smacked gently at his ass, fingers sliding underneath his waistband and drifting between his cheeks.

“It might be a bit too much for you to go the  _ whole _ way today, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t do  _ this  _ much.” She slipped her finger inside of him, gently and slowly, until she reached the second knuckle, watching with rapt interest as he hung his head back and groaned so fully and so roughly that she thought for a moment that he was dying. But with the smallest of nods and the barest of smiles, it was clear that he was begging for more.

And if more was what he wanted, more was what he was going to get. 

Getting on her knees behind him, she pulled his pants down to his knees and spread his cheeks, taking a moment to drink in the sight before her before she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his hole and moaning out her own pleasure. For obvious enough reasons Yusuke had never felt anything like this before, yet with only one swipe of her tongue he knew for a certainty that this was something that he was very much going to enjoy in the future. From the look on his face, it was something that Akira was looking forward to seeing in the future as well.

“Glad that you said yes?” He asked, shoving Ryuji against him and keeping him pressed there for a few seconds, “I’m glad.”

“Y-yes, I am too,” Yusuke moaned out, wrapping each of his hands in Ann and Ryuji’s hair, “Thank you for… thinking of me.”

“Oh I’ve been thinking of you alright,” He chuckled, smirking as he got to his feet. Surging forward and placing both of his hands on Yusuke’s cheeks, he crashed their lips together with a hunger that almost sent them both toppling to the floor, the tip of his thumb slipping into Yusuke’s lips when he pulled back and immediately having a tongue swirling around it. “You think you’re ready for what comes next?”

“Next?” His eyes widened when Akira turned around and marched towards his bed, hips swaying with just enough purpose to spell out exactly what the next step was. He could only nod wordlessly at the offer in front of him, tapping his other two partners on the shoulders and shrug his shoulders in apology when they looks up at him. “I’m sorry, I’ve gotten another offer.”

They chuckled, shoving him forward after they pulled his pants down the rest of the way. Ryuji in particular had been looking forward to seeing this for a while, he wasn’t going to stand in the way of it happening. He was definitely hard and ready enough, and it took an ounce of control on Ryuji’s part not to pat himself on the back for a job well done.

“Come oooooon,” Akira whined, kneeling on the bed and looking at them over his shoulder, “We’re not getting younger.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Ann said, reaching over at his desk and pulling out a small box, “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“I didn’t  _ forget…”  _ He sighed, “Ok yeah, maybe I forgot.”

“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Yusuke asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just one small little step.” Ann reached into the box, pulling out a small foil packet and tearing the corner open with her teeth, reaching down and sliding a condom over his hardness. “There we go, all taken care of.”

Ryuji reached over to Akira, fingers slick and slipping into him, scissoring and widening to prepare him for what came next. Akira twitched beneath him, head falling into the sheets and staring back at the three of them with the world upside down. “We’ve done this a lot, but it never hurts to be sure right?” Ryuji slapped his cheek, before reaching for Yusuke. “Come on in buddy.”

“God,” Akira groaned, “That’s the most unsexy thing you’ve ever sai- oh my fuck!”

Yusuke pressed himself in slowly, both for Akira’s benefit and his own, teeth firmly clamped around his lip to keep the utterly vulgar things that he wanted to express to himself, fingers digging into Akira’s hip with enough force that his nails almost broke the skin, but the chants and throaty moans that Akira was giving him in response compelled him to keep pushing forward. Ryuji and Ann held him open, soothing movements on his skin until Yusuke finally bottomed out, both of them letting out a gasp of ecstasy at their bodies finally joining.

“You… can keep going,” Akira gasped out, “Don’t worry, I can take it.”

Rather than answer Yusuke pulled himself out, before snapping his hips forward and rocking Akira into the bed, hands wrapped around his hips and holding them both in place. To say that Ann and Ryuji were surprised was definitely an understatement, Akira was right in saying that he was a quick learner. For his part though Akira wasn’t being smug about the whole thing, he didn’t have much choice as he was rocked back and forth, teeth tight around a mouthful of sheet to keep from letting the entire neighborhood know what was happening. 

Though he normally carried an air of seeming refined, even old-fashioned on occasion, no one would be able to look at Yusuke in this moment and believe that he was any of those things. His shirt was hanging open, almost falling from his shoulders from the force of his thrusts, hair messy and falling across his face, sweat dripping down his forehead and falling from the tip of his nose. His teeth were clenched in a barely suppressed roar, intent on throwing his all into the challenge laying in front of him, only letting go of Akira when the others took his arms and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. 

“Akira, dude, you’ve gotta keep it down,” Ryuji said, grinning down at him, “You’re being too loud.”

“Fu-fuck y-” Akira yelped as Ryuji tugged on his hair, but the grin on his face was evidence enough that it was in his plan, “You going to do something about it?”

Ryuji took his place in front of him, tugging his hair roughly until he was in position before slipping his cock between Akira’s lips, laughing and grunting in relief as he was finally being attended to. Which left Ann with the distinct reality of having not much left for her to do, but with a lick of her lips and a pat on Yusuke’s back, she slid herself underneath Akira’s hips and took him into her mouth, being careful not to take him too deep just in case Yusuke thrust a little  _ too _ harshly.

The sight in front of him was absolutely one that he was committing to memory, though he had no idea if he would ever have the guts to convey it on canvas. That seemed like the sort of thing that would bring just a little  _ too _ much notoriety. But the honor of being a part of something so extraordinary seemed like reward enough already, the feeling of throwing himself so completely into something new and terrifying had never felt as good before, and he was certain that it wouldn’t get much better outside of these three.

“Oh shit,” Ryuji grunted, working his hips against Akira’s mouth, hand tight around the back of his head as the muscles in his thighs tightened, “Crap! I wasn’t supposed to be this quick!”

No one could blame him, it was an extraordinary situation and it had already stretched to about fifteen minutes, they were all close themselves. Akira wasn’t far behind him, choking out his release around Ryuji’s cock and barely holding himself up, Ann moaning in surprise when he flooded her mouth suddenly, leaving her barely able to swallow everything down before she slipped herself back out from under him, himself and Ryuji collapsing into the mattress and struggling to catch their breath. Yusuke looked worried at seeing Akira collapse, but Ann was quick to reassure him that it was completely normal. 

“Look at what you were doing, how could he  _ not  _ collapse,” She laughed, biting her lip as she watched him pull out slowly, “You didn’t finish huh?”

“N-no, it doesn’t look like I did,” He said, smiling sheepishly.

“Good.” She shoved him back, his back hitting the floor with a grunt. Grinning down at him, she knelt and tossed his condom off to the side to be worried about later, rolling another one onto him and keeping her grip as she positioned herself above him. “Is this ok?”

He nodded quickly, a little too quickly, which almost made her lose her composure completely. Both of them made the exact same sound however when she sank down on top of him, her palms resting against his stomach and his coming up to grasp at her thighs, muscles tight as she began to work herself up and down.

“A-Ann!” He shouted, eyes roaming the expanses of her body, from the lines of her hips to the swell of her breasts, from lips that curled out a delicious smirk at him to blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul, her fair hair draping across her shoulders and falling down her back, sweeping through the air and exposing her delicate neck every time she threw her head back in bliss. “You’re… so beautiful!”

“I know,” She laughed, leaning down and scraping her teeth against his shoulder, “And so are you.”

He went to reply but instead gasped at the feeling of something cold dragging along his chest, looking down his body to see her fingers trailing a blue line across his skin and swirling around his nipple, confusion plain on his face when he looked up at her in question.

“You did such a good job painting us today,” She said, dipping her fingers into the paint that they had fallen next to, “I thought that we should return the favor.”

Snapping his hips up and sucking in a breath at the sight of her whimpering in pleasure, Yusuke reached over and swept his own fingers through the paint, drawing lines and swirls across her skin. Her stomach, across her shoulders, in the valley between her breasts, he left his mark in the way that he knew best how to express himself, painting a work of art on top of another. By now Akira and Ryuji had recovered and were sitting watching, but neither wanted to interrupt, sitting there with rapt attention at the sight in front of them, two people losing themselves in one of the most beautiful ways they had ever seen. 

Reaching up and cupping her chin, leaving a streak of blue across her cheek, Yusuke pulled her down and brought their lips together, his desperate grunts and moans being swallowed up as he thrust upwards and brought them both to a thunderous end, the two of them keening and wailing as one before they fell limp against each other, bodies wet with sweat and paint.

“M-my…” Yusuke gasped out, halfway to laughing as he stared up at the ceiling, certain that he was about to wake up in his room, “That was… quite something.”

“Yeah…” She sighed, nuzzling against his neck, “You surprised us there…”

“Surprised is putting it lightly,” Akira laughed, falling sideways onto the mattress, “Guess it’s true what they say about artists.”

Yusuke lifted his head up, eyebrow cocked in confusion. “What do they say about artists?”

“They say… forget it, it doesn’t matter.” Getting to his feet shakily, he padded across the floor until he was standing next to Yusuke and Ann, cocky grin back on his face. “You think you can go again? I don’t know if me and Ryuji put on a good enough performance for you.”

Yusuke shuddered, feeling Ann grinning against his skin just as hard as the other two were in the open, and not for the first time that day he felt like he was surrounded by sharks. “Give me… a few minutes, I don’t think I will survive otherwise.”

When they stepped into the bathhouse hours later to clean themselves up Akira slipped the owner ten thousand yen to close an hour early, as well as to not ask questions about why they were covered in paint and breathing hard enough to give the impression that they’d been smoking their entire lives. In Yusuke’s opinion it was about as relaxing an ending that one could possibly have to a day as strange and incredible as he had just been through.

He couldn’t wait for it to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke has a big dick, you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> Also I wasn't planning to continue this but then I was thinking about this chapter and thought "Fuck it, it doesn't have to be a new fic." So eventually I'll have a chapter for every member of the Phantom Thieves (Including Futaba, but if that isn't your thing don't worry, the chapters will have names so you can avoid it)
> 
> I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AssidoMina)! Why don't ya head on over there and yell with me about Persona?  
> Major thanks to my friend Jercy as well, who ensured that I was actually able to eat this week :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that! I've got a lot more plans for what I want to write out, and in fact I'm already planning out a longfic! Hope you like polythieves and vampires :3c  
> As always please comment if you liked this, it's my lifeblood after all!
> 
> Also a huge shoutout to Mishiman and thephilosophah! Their fics [Campout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117448/chapters/37651340) and [Leader Messed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350879) are what convinced me to just jump into this and write it out, go and check them out if you haven't already!


End file.
